No me dejes caer
by Akane Aome
Summary: UA. Hermione es victima de abuso de Draco. Su vida es un infierno a su lado, hasta que decide escapar con su mejor amiga y así comenzar de nuevo. Pero? Podrá hacerlo? Pobra comenzar de nuevo con un nuevo amor sin recordar su pasado? HHR


"No me dejes caer"

Nota de autor: esta historia no es apta para menores. Contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje adulto, violencia.

Capítulo 1 "Escapando de ti"

Hermione Pov

Ya no podía más, esto era demasiado. Mi único error había sido amarlo, pero el… el solo me utilizo de la manera más ruin. Necesitaba escapar… iba a escapar. Mi cuerpo ya no aguantará otro golpe de él. A pesar de que habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la última paliza que me dio, aun me dolían las costillas.

Escaparía. Esa misma noche me iría de ese maldito lugar. Podría ser feliz. Libre.

Cerré aún más los ojos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Un fuerte olor a perfume barato y alcohol lleno la habitación. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar, necesitaba que el solo durmiera y eso me dejaría toda la noche y parte de la mañana para poner distancia entre él y yo.

No pude evitar temblar al sentir el colchón hundirse. Era una suerte que estuviera cayéndose de borracho, de lo contrario hubiera notado que una parte de mi maleta se asomaba por el bordes de la cama y que en vez de usar el camisón de seda que tanto le gusta estoy usando ropa deportiva negra.

Mire la hora de mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta de que había pasado dos horas desde que Draco llego por lo tanto en este momento debe de estar totalmente dormido. Quite las sabanas que me cubrían y salí de la cama, me coloque mis tenis y tome la maleta.

Cuando cerré la puerta del dormitorio deje la maleta en la entrada y fui directo a la cocina, busque en la nevera y encontré las llaves del auto que había rentado Luna para mí.

"_El único lugar que nunca buscarías"_

Corrí hacia la puerta tome mi maleta, mi bolso y sin mirar atrás corrí por todo el estacionamiento. Tome un taxi que me llevo hasta el aeropuerto. Las piernas me temblaban a cada paso que daba. Compre un boleto para Londres y una hora después estaba el un asiento del avión. Todavía no podía respirar tranquila, en el momento en que este maldito avión estuviera en los cielos podría respirar tranquila. Pero por el momento no.

Cuando escuche al capitán decir sus típicas frases y el avión comenzar a elevarse. Sonreí. Al fin era libre. Pase mis manos a través de mi rostro y limpie las lágrimas que cayeron en su momento. Aun no podía creer que todo el infierno que pase al fin lo podía dejar en el pasado. Cuando llegara a Londres Luna me apoyaría como siempre lo hizo, me ayudaría a sanar las heridas que Draco dejo. Tal vez las físicas se quedaran ahí para siempre, recordándole lo estúpida que fui, pero al menos me ayudara a mi autoestima.

Abrace con fuerza mi bolso y cerré los ojos, dormir no me haría mal. Necesitaba reponer todas las horas que no pude dormir en ese infierno.

_Hermione dormía profundamente después de haber limpiado la casa. Draco y sus amigos habían estado jugando cartas y para colmo también habían llevado mujeres. Claro que él no había tocado a ninguna de las mujeres que había. Él había dicho con claridad que ninguna le interesaba solo Hermione._

_Después de que los amigos de Draco se fueran se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales y observo a Hermione limpiar cuidadosamente toda la casa. Cada vez que la veía todo su cuerpo se tensaba y excitaba. _

"_Me iré a la cama Draco"_

"_De acuerdo"_

_El oji gris miro a su novia irse a la recamara, mientras que el terminaba de beber su cerveza. Cuando se la termino fue a su cuarto y en la cama vio a Hermione dormida boca arriba. _

_Con sus pantalones ligeramente pegados a sus torneadas piernas y esa pequeña blusa Blanca dejaba ver su sostén negro rosa pálido._

_Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se colocó a horcadas sobre ella. Hermione al sentir un peso sobre ella despertó y al abrir los ojos miro con miedo de que Draco se encontraba desnudo y excitado sobre ella._

"_No no no no por favor no" grito la mente de la castaña._

_Era demasiado tarde Draco la había esposado en la cabecera de la cama. Con una sonrisa fría la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada._

_-¡Suéltame Draco… por favor déjame en paz!- comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo en un débil intento por sacar sus muñecas de las esposas. _

_-Sabes que con eso solo logras que te desee más… -_

_-¡No me importa Draco… no quiero que me toques!- como consecuencia recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Sin ninguna delicadeza abrió su boca y metió su miembro._

_Completamente asqueada y desesperada trato de golpearlo con las piernas pero él fue más rápido y sostuvo. Entrando y saliendo de su boca Draco se sentía en el paraíso, en cambio Hermione trataba de no ahogarse. Cuando termino en su boca la obligó a tragar toda su semen._

_-Eres tan hermosa mi amor- aun sosteniendo sus piernas se posicionó entre sus piernas y sin piedad comenzó a romperle la blusa y a bajarle los pantalones. De un tirón le arrancó las pantis y se la metió a la boca para que dejara de gritar. Como un completo salvaje le arrancó el sostén con los dientes, pero en el proceso le dio varias mordidas y pequeñas cortadas que empezaban a sangrar._

_Hermione no podía hacer nada salvo llorar, sus muñecas ya empezaban a sangrar por tratar de soltarse. Sentía nauseas al sentir como Draco comenzaba a lamer las heridas de sus pechos. Y sin más la penetró aun sin estar lista. Pero eso no le importo, entraba y salía de ella con tal brutalidad que la pobre de Hermione solo apretaba las manos logrando enterrarse las uñas en las palmas._

_Draco solo gemía su nombre mientas seguía penetrándola. _

_-¡Vamos Hermione… ahh!- tomo sus piernas y las llevo hasta su cabeza, logrando que las penetraciones fueran más profundas._

_Con ayuda de su lengua la castaña logro sacar las pantis de su boca. Justo cuando Draco se agacha y puso su frente en su cuello supo que estaba a punto de terminar. Estaba tan molesta y herida que no lo pensó dos veces y mordió su hombro logrando que Draco gritar de dolor. Y en ese momento Draco se corrió. _

_El joven rubio tomo la mandíbula de Hermione y presiono con más fuerza de la debida pero logro que lo soltará._

_-Acabas de lograr que me corra cariño… además creo que acabas de descubrir algo interesante-_

_-Suéltame… ya me tuviste… ¿no? Ahora déjame ir – lloro amargamente la oji café. Pero detuvo la respiración al ver su sódica sonrisa._

_-Creo que comenzaremos con un nuevo juego bebe…-_

Cuando abrí los ojos mi respiración era agitada y todo mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras aun los estragos del recuerdo me atormentan.

Me odio a mí misma por permitir que Draco usara mi cuerpo a su antojo. Pero lo hice por ellos. Si hubiera sabido lo que les ocurriría, hubiera sido más fuerte y tal vez no hubiera caído en esa maldita oscuridad.

Tal vez hubiéramos sido felices y yo no estaría huyendo de mi pasado. Pero… por desgracia la vida nunca es justa. Nunca.

Durante el viaje no pude volver a dormir, si lo hacía solo veía imágenes de Draco lastimándome… dejándo huellas en mi piel que tal vez nunca podre borrar.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar que muy pronto llegaríamos. Sonreí. Por fin podría hacer una nueva vida con mi mejor amiga Luna. Esa niña extravagante y rara que conocí desde mi infancia.

Mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana.

Con mucha emoción tome mi bolso y camine por el estrecho pasillo. Cuando salí de la puerta busque desesperadamente a Luna.

Justo cuando gire sobre mis talones unos brazos me envolvieron y por poco casi me asfixian pero al notar el curioso color de mi "atacante" solo pude devolverle el abrazo aún más fuerte.

-¡Dios, no sabes cuánto te extrañe!- exclamo Luna con voz acongojada. Pude sentir como mis ojos ardían por causa de mis lágrimas.

Por fin tendría una vida un poco menos oscura. Tal vez vivir aquí en Londres con Luna me traiga cosas nuevas a mi vida…

Quizás… pueda volver a vivir…

_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_

_**1 Año después…**_

_-¡Por favor!... Detente-_

_-Cállate de una maldita vez Hermione- sin previo aviso Draco agarra mi cuello, sosteniéndome firmemente contra la pared del baño. Su agarre se vuelve más suave, pero aun no puedo respirar. Desabrocha ágilmente mis pantalones y sin ninguna delicadeza los desliza por mis piernas, toma mis bragas y de igual manera se desase de ellas. Logrando que quede desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Es humillante y aterrador._

_Siento que se mueve. Ciento su mano acariciando mi piel. Salto, sorprendida. Hace una pausa por un momento, y luego oigo el sonido metálico cuando se afloja el cinturón. A continuación, una cremallera abriéndose._

_Lloro._

_No, no, no, no, no no, no, no._

_Draco me toca. Sus largos dedos empujan dentro, acariciando y bombeando como si estuviera tratando de hacerme sentir bien. Como si pudiera. Como si esto fuera normal. Deseado._

_Mis manos se bajan contra la pared, y mis uñas arañan los ladrillos. Espero que el saque sus desagradables dedos fuera de mí. Espero que me deje ir. Pero sé que eso no pasara. Lágrimas de miedo, vergüenza, de absoluta agonía queman mis ojos._

_Draco quita sus dedos y con sus enormes manos me obliga a darle la espalda. Patea mis pies hasta que mis piernas se extienden a su gusto. Y en unos segundos estoy con el estómago pegado a la pared y los brazos en alto. Su estómago está empujando contra mi espalda. Respira en mi cabello, puedo oler su colonia. Lo siento frotar su erección contra mí. Tengo arcadas._

_El embiste fuerte una vez, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mí. Mis músculos se aprietan en reacción. Draco gime como si se sintiera bien. En ese momento creo que voy a vomitar. Él se mueve contra mí, sacando y empujando con más fuerza cada vez. Desgarrándome con cada embiste que me da. Quiero morir y él está gimiendo de placer._

_Muerde mi cuello con tanta fuerza que hace que sangre, como un completo salvaje empieza a lamer mi sangre y cuando lo hace… no sé como pero… sus penetraciones son más fuertes. Sujeta mis manos con una sola, mientras que la otra va directo a mis pechos. Toma uno y lo aprieta con tanta que siento como si fuera arrancármelo._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, solo ciento que cada vez que entra en mí una lagrima sale de mis ojos. Me siento una completa puta. Solo siendo un maldito objeto sexual para Draco. Me da asco sentirlo dentro de mí y explorando mi cuerpo. _

_-Draco… por favor… para… me estas lastimando- llore. Mientras sentía que no podía más._

_-No quiero parar Hermione… - gime como un animal.- Porque quiero dejarte en claro… que no podrás estar con ningún hombre sin que recuerdes… esto-_

_Con una embestida más termina dentro de mí._

_Sale de la misma forma que entro. Da unos pasos atrás mientras me suelta y caigo al suelo. Me duele todo, como si hubieran quebrado cada uno de mis huesos._

_Siento como toma mi cabello y me hace levantar para que lo vea a la cara. En su rostro veo una sonrisa siniestra, lame mis labios y después me besa. El solo sentir su lengua contra la mía me hace querer vomitar. Cuando se separa de mi pega su frente con la mía y murmura algo que jamás olvidaría…_

"_Tu cuerpo es mío Hermione, tienes cicatrices que lo prueban… cicatrices que nunca podrán ser borradas… porque eres Mía… Mía para siempre… "_

-¡NOOO!- me levante y me senté en la cama. Aun podía oler y sentir a Draco. Sentí arcadas, quite mis sabanas y corrí al baño. Genial. Todo lo que había desayunado con mi amiga ahora yacía en el inodoro.

Aun cuando haya regresado mi desayuno me sentía mal. Me sentía… sucia.

Necesitaba quitarme la sensación de sus manos en mi cuerpo. Así que con la ropa aun puesta me metí a la ducha. El agua estaba helada pero no me importaba, lo que necesitaba era quitar el horrible calor de sus jodidas manos.

-¡Te odio… te odio… TE ODIOOO!- no lo pude evitar. En mi vida había odiado a alguien con tanta intensidad. Le deseaba la muerte. Deseaba que muriera de la manera más dolorosa posible, lo quería muerto.

-¡¿Hermione… Hermione?! Abre esa puerta.- cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, cuando escuche que Luna golpeaba la puerta con bastante fuerza. Quería estar sola, pero al parecer ella no pensaba igual que yo.

-¡Abre esa puta puerta Hermione Granger!- no lo hice. Me quede bajo el chorro de agua, aun cuando escuche que la puerta se abría. ¿Como?... Con su maldita llave.

-¡¿Dios mío, estás loca?!- cuando Luna sujeto mi codo para hacerme salir de la ducha. Retiro mis manos y el rostro que veo no es Luna.

Es Draco.

Es el quien está sujetando mi codo. Es el mirándome con esa mirada enferma, bajo la mirada a su otra mano y lo que veo me deja temblando del miedo.

Trae su látigo.

Ese maldito látigo que dejo marcas en mi cuerpo. Ese el cual me hacia gritar de dolor cada vez que tocaba mi piel.

El miedo se apodera de mí y lo único que se es que en solo unos segundos estoy con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mirando a Draco caminar hacia mí… después de eso mi visión se nublo…

CONTINUARA...


End file.
